Estoy Muerto
by VeraMix1824
Summary: ¿Como puedo estar respirando si estoy muerto? ¿Como demonios estoy viendo mi imagen muerto en el periodico? One-Shot


-¡Luffy!-grite interponiéndome entre él y Akainu.

Oscuridad, era lo único que podía presenciar, total oscuridad, no veo nada, tampoco escucho nada...¿Así es la muerte? Intento moverme, me es imposible y todo mi cuerpo me duele, escucho a alcanzar el sonido de unas cadenas, esto me hace preguntarme...¿Tal es mi desgracia de llevar sangre de un demonio que me condenan a estar encadenado? Mi respiración es agitada, un momento...¿Respiración? ¿Estoy respirando? ¿Como puedo estar respirando si estoy muerto? Intento moverme un poco, nuevamente el ruido de las cadenas, en mis muñecas y en mis tobillos...¿Sera esto acaso en verdad la muerte?

De pronto escuche un ruido, una puerta se abrió en frente mio y una luz muy brillante me cegó, cuando mi vista se acostumbra, puedo divisar a un grupo de ocho personas, todos cubiertos con capas y antifaces de colores y tatuajes de diversas flores en sus hombros derechos. Esos tatuajes me dieron la extraña sensación de que los conocía de algún lado, sin lugar a dudas eran piratas, y me resultaban familiares...¿Acaso estaré en el lugar donde van todos aquellos que mueren siendo piratas?

-Portgas D. Ace-musito uno de ellos-Al fin despiertas.

"¿Despertar? ¿De que están hablando?" pensé.

Estoy confundido...¿Que quieren decir con eso de que "desperté"? No entiendo. En ese instante otras dos personas ingresaron a la habitación y el resto se marcho, estos también se encontraban cubiertos, ambos tenían un antifaz color rojo sangre y el tatuaje de una rosa roja en sus hombros derechos. Ante esos tatuajes me di cuenta, ellos eran los que se conocían como el capitán y la vice capitana de una nueva banda de piratas conocida como "Los Piratas de la Flor del Diablo" y eran llamados así por la Marina por ser, todos sus tripulantes, usuarios de frutas y por tener tatuajes de diversas flores.

Eso hacia que me preguntara...¿Ellos también habían muerto? ¿La Marina había logrado atraparlos? Los mire tratando de poder divisar sus rostros pero me fue inútil, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y nuevamente me invadió la oscuridad, no obstante esta vez fueron solo unos pocos minutos y que se encendieron velas. Ahora era poca la luz que iluminaba el pequeño cuarto, sin embargo aun podía ver bien y mejor que antes y no me causaba molestia en los ojos.

Uno de ellos saco de su capa un periódico y lo tendió en el suelo, me paralice al ver la pagina en primera plana "Puño de Fuego Ace también llamado Portgas D. Ace muere en la guerra de Marineford contra Shirohige en los brazos de Sombrero de Paja Luffy"

-Se que debes estar confundido Portgas D. Ace, asi que déjanos ahorrarte la primera pregunta-hablo el capitán.

-Tu...NO estas muerto-finalizo la frase la chica también conocida como la vice capitana

-¿Yo...no estoy muerto?-inquirí petrificado.

¿Que significaba esto? Sino estaba muerto...¿Como demonios aparecía mi imagen muerto en el suelo? ¿Por que afirmaba en ese periódico mi muerte en los brazos de Luffy? ¿Entonces porque Luffy estaba cubierto de mi sangre? Luffy...¿Que había sido de Luffy entonces? En el periódico no mencionaban nada de él ni de lo ocurrido después de mi supuesta "Muerte"

-¡Luffy!-exclame hablando finalmente.

-Tranquilo, Sombrero de Paja Luffy logro escapar en un submarino con el pirata Trafalgar Law-dijo la vice capitana- Ahora mismo esta desaparecido, pero vivo.

Sentí un gran alivio, pero eso no explicaba el resto de mis preguntas que se relacionaban con aquel periódico y su gran noticia, fue ahí cuando me tuve una leve sospecha, Los Piratas de la Flor del Diablo eran conocidos mas que nada por tener habilidades, tal vez ellos de alguna forma lograron engañar a la Marina y hacerles creer que estaba muerto, eso quería decir que ellos...¿Me salvaron? ¿Por que?

Mi pregunta se respondió al momento en que, tanto el capitán como la vice capitana se quitaron sus antifaces y sus capas, revelando a un chico y una chica de la edad de Luffy. Al verlos, mi corazón se detuvo, el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. Los dos me sonrieron derramando lagrimas, la chica me libero de las cadenas que resultaban ser de kairouseki, al momento de estar libre, la abrace llorando y moqueando, cosa que el chico no tardo en unirse al abrazo.

-Ace...no vuelvas a preocuparnos mas-sollozo la chica.

-¡Casi nos matas de un infarto! Creímos que ibas a morir-lloro el chico.

 ** _2 años después..._**

Me llamo Portgas D. Ace, hijo del rey de los piratas Gold D. Roger, hace dos años, supuestamente fallecí en la guerra de Marineford en los brazos de mi hermano menor Monkey D. Luffy, o eso es lo que la Marina y el mundo piensa, pero la verdad pura es que NO estoy muerto. Llevo dos años escondido, perteneciendo a la tripulación de Los Piratas de la Flor del Diablo, mi tatuaje de la tripulacion de Shirohige, ha sido tapada por una flor de Geranio naranja y un antifaz del mismo color.

Ahora mismo, nos encontramos en camino hacia Dressrosa, donde el Shichibukai Doflamingo, organiza un torneo donde el premio es la supuesta Mera Mera no mi, una Mera Mera no mi falsa, al ver esta noticia, inmediatamente mi capitán, mi vice capitana y yo intuimos que Luffy iría y participaría del torneo, y así fue. En las gradas, ganador del bloque C, "Lucy", verdaderamente, se había vuelto muy fuerte en estos dos años que estuvo desaparecido.

La farsa de Doflamingo se descubrió, ahora todos tendrían que "jugar" para vivir, y solo entregándole a los fugitivos con estrellas, el los dejaría a vivir. Pasaron lista, de una estrella, dos estrellas, tres estrellas...¡Esperen! Ese...era...no...

-¡¿Sabo?!-chille junto a mi capitán y mi capitana.


End file.
